


Puppy Love

by LokiTheFox



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Summery: You thought were going to have a simple trip to the park but a certain puppy has different plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little inspired by the beginning of 101 Dalmatians. I’ve had this idea for a bit and when I saw that post of the couple re-creating that scene from the movie I took it as a sign!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,328

“Shellie!” Your voice rang out as you jiggled a leash in your hand. Your corgi came running as fast as her cute stubby legs would let her. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she ran excitedly around your feet. As you leaned down to attach her leash she only got more excited and started letting out a flurry of sneezes. Every time she got too excited she would sneeze a lot. You don’t know why that happens but you it always made you laugh. “You wanna go for a walk?” As soon as you said the magic word her whole body started shaking as she wagged her nubby tail. “Let’s go, then!”

You grabbed your book from the coffee table and exited the house. Since Shellie is still a puppy she was very excitable. She tried to sniff other people, other people’s pets, and tugged on her leash almost the whole way there. “I really need to teach you some manners.” You giggled and patted Shellie’s head. You walked until you found an empty bench under a shady tree and tied Shellie’s leash to it. You looked at your surroundings before sticking your nose in your book. There weren’t many people around, you noticed. That’s how you liked it. Just a few people enjoying the weather some ways off and… you giggled at the familiar sight. It was a man who seemed to be dealing with an excitable puppy of his own. “Reminds me of you, Shellie!” You smiled down at her and she gave a small bark as if responding to you. You finally opened your book to where you last left off and immediately got lost in the words.

You sat comfortably for a bit until Shellie started barking. “Shellie, shhh!” You looked to see what she was barking at. It was the puppy and man from before. Just as the puppy started to bark back the man scooped it up and waved a small apologetic wave to you. You just smiled and waved back before he turned to leave. You watched until you couldn’t see the man anymore and then looked down at Shellie with a playful glare. She only looked back up at you with her big eyes and a wagging tail. You giggled at patted her head before returning your book.

Just as you were falling back into your book of fantasy and romance you heard tiny feet quickly padding their way up to you. You looked over to see the puppy from before but the man was nowhere to be seen. The puppy froze like statue in front of Shellie with its tail slightly wagging its nose twitching. Shellie leaned forward to sniff the other puppy but it got too excited and ran in a small circle before stopping in front of Shellie again. You laughed at the sight and put your book down.

“Hello, there.” You cooed and got low to the ground so you didn’t scare it off. You noticed it was a cocker spaniel, and a very cute one at that. It moved cautiously towards your outstretched hand and sniffed it. Shellie made little whining noises not liking another strange dog steal your attention. When the puppy decided you were fine he came closer and let you pet him. You slowly reached for its leash as you continued to pet him. Suddenly, you heard a voice call out for a Bobby.

“Is your name Bobby?” You asked and booped the little dog on his nose. His tail wagged at his own name and you smiled. He jumped up so his front paws were resting on your knees and saw he was wearing a collar, which confirmed his name was Bobby. The name Bobby for a dog made you laugh. You’ve always loved it when people gave their pets human names.

The voice calling for Bobby broke you out of your thoughts. “I’m so sorry! I tried to get him in the car but he slipped away.” He sounded panicked as he jogged up to you.

“It’s no problem at all! He’s very cute.” You scooped up Bobby and handed him over.

“Thank you for catching him. He’s very sweet but also quite the handful.”

“I know exactly how you feel.” You motioned over to Shellie was now rolling in the dirt. You shook your head knowing you’d have to give her a bath now. “That’s Shellie. She’s also a handful.”

The man chuckled at your wriggling dog and stepped over to her. “May I?” He asked wanting to pet her.

“Yes, of course! She loves attention!”

He set Bobby down, keeping a tight grip on his leash, and kneeled down to pet Shellie. Shellie was, of course, delighted by the attention and pawed at his hand when he stopped petting her.

“Sooo…” you trailed off, suddenly feeling shy. He looked up at you curiously. “You have a name?” As soon as those words left your mouth you felt embarrassed. You would punch yourself in the face if you could. ‘You have a name?’ Really?! Could you get anymore awkward? Your thoughts were interrupted by him chuckling.

He stepped back over to you with a smile and an extended hand. “Tom.”

You told him your name with a shy smile and shook his hand. Tom was very handsome. Tall, baby blue eyes, nice smile, and ugh, he just radiates kindness.

“I’m very sorry if Bobby caused you any trouble.”

“No, none at all!” You assured him.

“Thank you again for catching him. We really must be going.” You both shook hands again.

“Shellie and I should be going, too.” You said and untied her leash. “She needs a bath after rolling in the dirt.” You giggled and stood back up. “Well, it was nice meeting you, Tom.”

“It was nice meet-“ Suddenly, Bobby bolted between yours and Tom’s feet at Shellie and she ran around Tom to get away, causing you to be pulled forward. Your face slammed into Tom’s chest and he held your shoulders while trying to keep his balance.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” You panicked and pushed yourself way from Tom in embarrassment. Unfortunately, you didn’t notice Bobby’s leash was wrapped around the back of your legs. As you fell backwards you grabbed for something to keep you from falling and it happened to be Tom’s shirt. You landed with a hard thud and grunted on impact with the ground.

Tom scrambled to get off you and help you up. “Are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?” He walked you over the bench you were previously sitting on.

“No, no, I’m fine, really.” You assured him with a smile.

He sighed in relief and looked towards the two mischievous puppies who were looking on innocently. “They really are quite the handful.” He chuckled. You laughed along in agreement. After you stopped laughing it went silent and Tom looked as if he was thinking.

“Are you ok? Do I need to call an ambulance for you?” You asked concerned.

“No.” He chuckled again. You sighed in relief. “This might seem weird considering what just happened, but…” he trailed off unsure of himself.

“Yes?” You asked curiously.

“Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?”

You blushed at the question. “Yes, I’d love to!”

“Really? Good! I… uh, I’ll give you my number!” Tom said excitedly and dug his phone out of his pocket. You did the same and put your numbers in each other’s phones. After you pocketed your phone Tom gently took your hand in his and kissed it while keeping his eyes locked with yours. “I’m looking forward to it.” He said with a smile charming you’d think he was prince. With that he picked up Bobby and bid you farewell.

You looked down at Shellie almost in shock of the whole situation. Shellie just looked up at you innocently wagging her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Almost two weeks later and you finally receive a text from Tom. What’s gonna happen~ ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I seemed to have written this as if Tom isn’t an actor? I didn’t mean to do that. It just kinda came out that way. Poor Reader just isn’t a movie person, lmao. Let’s just pretend it comes as a surprise later or something. I know. Bad. But, I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you like it, too! 
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: There is so much fluff you might choke on a cotton ball.
> 
> Word count: 2,617

“Shellie, bath!” You called out.

The sound of her dog tags jingling made a smile spread across your face. Bath time is Shellie’s favorite time. You dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts so it wouldn’t matter if you got wet. Your hair was put up carelessly in a messy bun just keep it out of your face.

Shellie entered that bathroom happily with her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out as if she were smiling. Her nubby tail wagged furiously making her butt wiggle with it.

“Hi! You wanna take a bath?!” You asked her in a high pitched baby voice. She let out an excited bark and ran towards the tub. You laughed as she tried to jump in but she was still a little too small. Your phone buzzing on the sink interrupted you. The text notification said it was from Tom and it made your heart skip a beat. It’s been a week and a half since you saw him at the park and you were starting to doubt that you’d hear from him. You could have sent him a text yourself but you were worried about catching him at a bad time. Ugh, anxiety. Shellie let out a tiny whine when you turned away from her and picked up your phone.

“Sorry I didn’t texted you sooner. I’ve been a bit busy. I’d still like to see you if that’s alright.”

A blush spread across your face as you typed out your response.

“Sure, I’d like that!”

You set your phone down and turned back to Shellie, who’s mouth fell back open into a doggie smile, and bent down to take off her collar. The little noises she made in excitement made you laugh. “Calm down, you’re going to get the hiccups or something!” You giggled. After you got her collar off you set a towel aside so you could dry her off. Just as you were about to turn the water on your phone buzzed again. You whipped around opened the text hurriedly.

“Great! I just need to give Bobby a quick bath. Would you like to go for a walk in the park? We can bring the puppies.”

A stroll in the park sounded nice but when you read that Tom was going to give Bobby a bath, a thought entered your mind. You looked down at Shellie, who was getting impatient with you, and smiled.

“I was actually just about to give Shellie a bath. What if you bring Bobby over and we give them a bath in my back yard? We can head to the park together after.”

This time you kept your phone and waited nervously for a reply. This time it seemed to take longer. Maybe you were too forward. You’ve only met once briefly, after all. You hardly know him. You heart felt like it was going to leap out of your chest when your phone suddenly vibrated in your hand.

“Sounds like a fun time!”

The message was simple but his acceptance to your invitation gave you small butterflies. You texted back right away, giving him your address.

You tried to calm your heart down by breathing in and out slowly. You just gave a man, who you know nothing about, your address. Ugh, but he’s so handsome and he was so nice that day at the park! You just hoped you didn’t make the biggest mistake of your life. You were surprised he even accepted your offer. Shellie pawing at your leg for attention brought you out of your thoughts. “Sorry, but you’ll have to wait a little longer for that bath.” You giggled when her ears perked at the word ‘bath.’ You walked out of the bathroom with Shellie close behind.

While you waited for Tom, you decided to watch some tv to occupy your time. Suddenly, a knock on your door sent your heart racing. You flew out of your seat and turned off the tv and rushed to the door. Shellie came rushing towards the door barking and you extended your leg out in front of her just in time to stop her. You opened the door to reveal a smiling Tom with an excited Bobby.

“Hello! We’re here for bath time!” Tom greeted.

“Hi! Please, come in!” You greeted back and stepped aside for Tom. Bobby ran in ahead of him and began sniffing everything. You shut the door behind him and you both watched how Shellie and Bobby interacted. It was different from the day at the park. They were both curious at the time and now it’s as if they’ve been friends forever. You laughed as Shellie began to chase Bobby around the living room.

“So, do you invite anyone over after just meeting them once?” Tom asked interrupting you.

You felt a blush come to your face and you tried to form an answer. “No! I just thought it would be fun for the puppies and…I…uh…“

Tom interrupted you again with a laugh. “I’m only teasing.”

You gave a nervous laugh. Oh boy, it’s already awkward. Yippie.

“Would you like something to drink?” You offered, trying to make it less… weird.

“Please. Some water would be lovely.” He said with a smile. Ugh, he’s so handsome.

You made your way into the kitchen and got two water bottles out. When you came back Tom was knelt down on the floor rubbing Shellie’s tummy while she flailed her stubby paws around and let out about ten sneezes in row. Bobby ran around them excitedly as if asking for his tummy to rubbed next. The cuteness of it all melted your heart and you awww’d audibly accidentally. Tom looked up at you and chuckled as you tried to hide your face behind the water bottles.

“She sneezes a lot when she’s excited! I love it!” Tom exclaimed as you handed him a water bottle.

“Yeah, she’s kind of a weirdo.” You said making Tom laugh. Oh gosh, his laugh is so adorable! “So, how about that bath?” You asked. Shellie barked excitedly causing Bobby to bark along with her.

You lead the way into the backyard and set out the small blue kiddie pool. “I’m gonna go get the soap,” you said. “Can you get the hose?” You gestured towards the hose wrapped up neatly on the wall.

“Aye aye!” Tom saluted and went for the hose.

When you returned with soap and towels, you saw Tom spraying the puppies with water and laughing as they chomped at the water. You couldn’t help but laugh as you strolled up beside him. “Into the pool, now!” Tom cheered as he aimed the hose inside the pool and the puppies chased it.

Finally, the puppies are being scrubbed but they weren’t making it easy. All they wanted to do was play with each other and it was making it difficult. Somehow, it ended up with you washing Bobby and Tom washing Shellie. Still, the job got done and now it was time for a rinse. Tom was the one to rinse them off. After all the soap was gone he let them try to chomp at the water again. You watched on amused until he thought it would be funny to suddenly spray you.

You shrieked in surprise and then gave him a playful glare as he laughed at your surprised expression. “You should see your face!”

Instead of answering him you rushed in his direction. The sudden action made him let a surprised yell as he continued to spray you.

“Ah ha!” You cheered in victory when you reached him. You grabbed the hose nozzle and twisted it up making it spray straight into the air. Tom let go in fear of being sprayed in the face and you laughed as you now had the hose. The puppies barked and ran around Tom’s feet as he jogged a short distance away.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” He laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

“Oh, no! You can’t possibly think you can just get away with that!” You pointed the hose right at him.

“What if-“

You didn’t give him to finish as you squeezed the handle and soaked the front of his shirt. “What were you saying?” You asked planting a hand on your hip and batting your eyes at him.

“Well,” as Tom walked towards you, you noticed how the front of his shirt clung to him, showing off some muscle. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night.” You were so distracted by his wet shirt you didn’t notice how close he got. Your grip on the hose loosened.

“My eyes are up here, love.” He chuckled.

“S-sorry!” You blushed and your heart started racing again. Suddenly, water soaked the front of your shirt as well. You squeaked in surprise as Tom laughed. He distracted you so he could get the hose!

“No! Now we’re even!” He smiled and held the hose out of your reach as you tried to grab it again.

“You started it!”

“I’m also ending it!”

“Party pooper!” You stuck your tongue out at him and turned to retrieve the towels for the puppies. But just as you did you felt the spray from the hose hit your back. You whipped around unable to hide your smile. “Tom!”

“Okay, I’m done!” He laughed started winding the hose back up.

You shook your head and rolled your eyes at him. “Shellie! Bobby!” You called and the puppies came running. You laid one towel on the floor in front of the door and as soon as the puppies were on it and rolling around, you spread out another on top of them. You laughed as you watched the lumps try to dry themselves.

“Good thing I brought extra clothes.” Came Tom’s voice as he walked up.

“There’s a bathroom just down the hall you can use.”

Tom thanked you as he stepped over the puppies carefully and made his way to the front door. You closed the back door and walked to your room, closing the door. After you changed, you walked back to see Tom picking up the damp towels from the floor.

“I’ll take those.” You smiled.

“So, you never answered my question about dinner tomorrow night.” Tom said a little nervous this time.

“Oh!” A blush came to your face. “I would love too! I thought you were just saying that…”

“Today has been fun so, I thought maybe, we could do something tomorrow too.” You could see a light blush on his face. His words made your stomach feel like it was doing flips.

“Yeah, I’d really like that.” You replied shyly. “Um, I’m gonna go put these down now.” You said realizing you were still holding the dirty towels and Tom nodded.

You threw the towels in the washer and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as you leaned against the dryer. How is this man real?! Your mind wondered to all the events that just happened until his voice interrupted you from the living room.

“Is it alright if I turn on some music?” He called.

“Yeah, that’s fine!” You called back. You heard your stereo turn on and you waited another moment to get yourself together.

When you finally entered the living room Tom’s eyes lit up. “I love this song!” It was Stand By Me by Ben E. King. As he started singing along to the lyrics he extended a hand to you. You froze not knowing what to do. You have no idea how to dance!

“Come on!” Tom chuckled when you didn’t move. “Darlin’, darlin’, stand by me!” He sang and took your hand. You could feel your heartbeat picking up as he held you close and swayed you to the music. It didn’t help that his voice was now low and next to your ear.

When the musical break came, he leaned away slightly and locked his gaze with yours. He looked as if he was trying to make a decision, like that day at the park. Then, his lips were on yours as you still swayed to the music. Your eyes fluttered shut and your hands found themselves tangled in his curly locks. Inside, you were calling yourself crazy for kissing a man you only just met. But, it just felt too good. It felt right. You felt him pull your body closer to his to deepen the kiss. Just as the lyrics started back up he pulled away slightly and stopped swaying when the song faded out.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. We only just met-“

“It’s okay.” You interrupted him. Even though he apologized he made move to let you go and your hands remained in his hair.

He started to lean down again until a bark startled you both. Your heads snapped over to the puppies. Shellie was chasing Bobby through the living room again. Bobby ran to one side of Tom’s legs and froze like a statue as if using him as cover. Shellie stood on the other side wagging her tail. She let out a low playful growl and barked loudly at Bobby. That seemed to get him excited again and he darted away with Shellie close behind.

You and Tom laughed shyly at each other and separated. “I think it might be time for us to go. It’s getting a bit late.”

You glanced at the clock and gasped. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be! Today was great and I can’t wait for tomorrow.” He said and hugged you.

“I can’t wait either!” You hugged him back and then walked him to the door.

“Sssooo…” He said awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He didn’t really know how to say goodbye now. He want to, that’s for sure. For a minute he didn’t know if he should give you a goodbye hug or a kiss. If it’s a kiss, then where? Is it still appropriate to kiss you on the lips? He was going to settle for kissing your forehead but he was interrupted by your hands cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a sweet kiss on the mouth. You both melted in each other’s touch. When you pulled away he had a big smile on his face. He cleared his throat and licked his lips causing you to laugh. In return, he did his adorable laugh that you’ve already fallen in love with.

“Okay, this time for real.” He said still smiling.

“Right.” You said giving him a knowing look.

He picked up his bag of wet clothes and called for Bobby. Bobby came trotting up happily with Shellie close behind and Tom attached his leash.

Tom opened the door behind him without turning away from you. “Bye… again.” He said and backed up into the doorway.

“Goodbye, for the third time.” You giggled.

“See you tomorrow.” He backed up again until he was on the porch.

“See you t-“ before you could react, his lips were on yours again but it only lasted a second. By the time you realized what happened, Tom was already jogging back to his car with Bobby. You watched until he got into his car and started it.

You closed the door and then leaned your back against it, sighing dreamily.

Meanwhile, Tom still sat in his car, gripping the steering wheel, trying to determine if this was all a dream or not. He looked over at Bobby, who looked up at him adoringly wagging his tail, and smiled. Slowly, Tom pulled away from your house with thoughts of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You finally discover who Tom really is! Uh oh spaghetti o’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back by unpopular demand, baby! I’m going to officially call this serious Puppy Love because I don’t know any more puppy related titles. Also, funny thing, I’ve been thinking about this made up puppy I made in my head named Shellie since the first chapter. I made her similar to my baby boy who died a year a half ago but less of a barker. I’ve thought about this made up puppy so much that I’ve been accidently calling my boss, who’s name is Shirley, by Shellie so much on accident that she just sometimes answers to Shellie now. I feel so bad but at the same time it’s kinda funny. Anyway, there will be a part 4! No idea when it will be out though. Also, sorry but there is no Tom in this chapter.
> 
> Summery: You finally discover who Tom really is! Uh oh spaghetti o’s!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,725

It’s been five minutes since Tom left and you’re still by your front door looking off dreamily. Suddenly, you heard your cellphone ring. You moved from the door and over to your phone.

“Hello?” You asked, your brain still in dream land.

“You sound weird.” Came the voice of your best friend. That made you snap out of it.

“Oh, hey! What’s up?”

“Why do you sound so happy? What happened?”

“What? Nothing important.” You wanted to tell her about Tom but you also didn’t want to bring it up in case it doesn’t work out.

“Did you meet someone? A guy? Is he hot? Does he-“

“No! There isn’t anyone!” You took a second to calm down and sighed. “So, what’s up?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me. I just bought it today.”

You’ve never been that big on movies. You preferred watching re-runs of The Office or Parks and Rec on Netflix. I know. Boring.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I can’t remember the last time I saw a movie.”

“Cool! I think you’ll like it. It has Tom Hiddleston in it.”

“Who?” Not really being a movie person you also don’t know a lot of actors or actresses.

“You know, the hot British guy.”

“Umm…”

“I’ll be over soon!” She said and hung up.

You set your phone down and shook your head. Your best friend is the opposite of you when it comes to movies. You prefer to watch movies you’ve already seen a million times while she prefers to watch any movie she lays her eyes on.

Shellie followed you around as you set up the couch with pillows and blankets. She jumped up on the couch and claimed your blanket as her own, lifting the edge of the blanket and crawling under. You walked into the kitchen and set out a giant bowl for popcorn. While the popcorn was in the microwave you thought about this Tom Hiddleston. His name is Tom just like… him. A blush came to your face as you thought about the kiss you shared while dancing. You couldn’t help but smile. Your heart rate picked up slightly and you felt butterflies in your tummy.

She said he’s also British. What a coincidence. You shook the thought from your head as the microwave beeped. You poured the popcorn into the bowl and carried it into the living room. As you started setting up the tv for the movie you friend barged in excitedly with the DVD in her hand.

“That was fast.” You said, not surprised by her just entering your house. Her barging in was nothing new.

“I was at the store when I called you! I literally just bough this!” She handed the movie over to you and sat next to Shellie. Shellie poked her head out from under the blanket and lit up when she saw who it was. “Hi, Shellie!” She greeted and scooped up the pup into her lap.

“Kong: Skull Island? Like, King Kong?” You asked raising a brow.

“Yeah, I’ve heard good things about it. Plus, it has Tom Hiddleston in it!” She giggled girlishly.

“You’ve mentioned that.” You laughed.

“I’m telling you, he’s super hot! Wait until you see him!” She said getting excited. “His accent will make you melt.” She sighed dreamily just as you had earlier.

You laughed at her and popped in the DVD, then joined her on the couch pulling your blanket over yourself and putting the popcorn bowl between you both. Shellie curled up in your lap under the blanket and sighed in content.

After a bit, the scene where the two guys get to the bar plays. Your friend starts getting excited a wiggles in her seat a little. “I think this is where he gets introduced!”

You lightly chuckled at your friend’s excitement and shoved a couple pieces of popcorn into your mouth. The inside of the bar was glowing with warm orange hues. It was very pretty in your opinion.

“There he is!” She shrieked in excitement and bounced in her seat.

As the man beat up two other bar patrons with a billiards cue you couldn’t help but notice how familiar he looked. Maybe you saw him in another movie? Your friend sighed dreamily at him from beside you.

The scene changed and the tree men were now sitting at a table. As money was slapped down on the table you heard the man’s first lines of the movie. “An uncharted island. Let me-“ you tuned out the rest as you felt your heart almost leave your chest and your eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“Tom?!” You shouted in bewilderment and stood from the couch with your mouth hung open. Poor Shellie was terrified of your sudden actions and change of attitude.

“Yeah, Tom Hiddleston! I told you he was hot!”

“Yeah, but…” you trailed off trying to wrap your head around everything. You looked back to the screen and studied the stubbly face of Tom. The Tom you saw earlier today had longer hair and a much fluffier beard but that was definitely him in the screen.

“Are you okay?” Your friend was growing concerned seeing your panicked expression. She paused the movie and gave you her full attention.

“He was in my house.” You said mostly to yourself.

“What?” She looked at you like you were crazy. You couldn’t blame her.

“I… I ran into him at the park like, two weeks ago.” You explained. She waited for you to get your thoughts together so you could continue. “I took Shellie to the park and his dog, Bobby, got away from him.”

“Tom Hiddleston has a dog!” Your friend shouted and got out her phone.

“I’m trying to tell you what happened!”

Suddenly, her phone was shoved into your face. It displayed a picture of Tom walking Bobby down the street.

“You’re talking about this Tom right here?!”

“Yes, I’m telling you!” Then you suddenly remembered something. “Wait, he joked about me inviting him over to my house after one meeting, but he gave me his number after just five minutes! What a-“

“What?!” Your friend’s shouting interrupted you.

“Y-yeah. It was a totally embarrassing situation. I was being my clumsy self and he fell… on me.” You blushed at the memory.

“Excuse me?!” She looked at you with her jaw dropped.

“Wait, do you believe me?”

“You’ve never given me a reason to not believe you!”

Oh my god,” you said relieved. “Okay, so he was in my house… today.”

“What was he doing in your house?” Her eyes grew wide as she asked her next question. “Did you guys… you know… do the,” her voice lowered to whisper and she covered Shellie’s ears. “mattress mambo?”

“I’m sorry, what?” You asked and squinted at her.

“Did you guys do the no pants dance? You know! Did you do the do?!”

“No!” You shouted at her. The whole situation was starting to stress you out and she wasn’t helping. “He came over and we gave Bobby and Shellie a bath in the backyard. Shellie’s tail started wagging at the word bath and she looked at you excitedly. You sat beside her and started petting her to calm her down.

“How long was he here for?”

“Not too long. We gave them a-“ your voice lowered to a whisper so Shellie wouldn’t hear you. “bath and then we-“ suddenly your heart started beating faster than ever as you remembered what happened.

“What? You what?”

“First, you can’t tell anyone a out this. No one.” You looked at her deadly serious and she shook her head. You sighed your head as a blush formed on your cheeks. “We had a mini water war in back yard.”

“So cute!”

“But that’s not it. After we put everything away and changed clothes…” you felt the blush grow hotter and you readied yourself. You can’t believe you were going to say it out loud. “We turned on some music and danced a bit,“ your friend gave a small gasp. “and we made out in the middle of the living room.”

“You sucked gave with Tom Hiddleston?!” She shot up out of her seat, scaring Shellie for the second time.

“Can you please stop being weird with your phrasing?” You rolled your eyes. “But, yes.”

“Holy shit… so what now? Are you two a thing?”

“No, but we are going out to dinner tomorrow.”

“Where is he taking you?” She asked calming down and sitting back down.

“We didn’t discuss it so not sure. Maybe he’ll tell me in the way there.” You shrugged and ran your fingers over Shellie’s soft fur.

“How exactly did you meet?” She asked as if she was asking her parents how they first met. She waited for your answer with her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees, and a big smile.

“I was reading on a bench in the park and Shellie and this other puppy started barking at each other. Tom waved at me and carried Bobby away but, like, 2 minutes later Bobby came running up to us wanting to play.” You smiled. “It was pretty adorable. So, Tom came running after Bobby and we introduced ourselves and then the whole embarrassing thing happened.”

“Wait, when did you get his number?” She asked.

“Oh, like, right after that. Now that I think about it, that’s kinda weird.” Your brows furrowed together in confusion. Why would a celebrity just give his number to a random person without knowing who they are? For all he knew, you could have been a huge fan keeping it cool and might have given out his number for cash.

As if she read your mind, your friend spoke up with a smirk. “Maybe he was so stricken by your beauty he wasn’t thinking straight!”

“I doubt that.” You said and laughed. “Maybe I’ll ask him.”

You both simultaneously sighed giving yourselves a moment to think about everything.

“Can we still finish the movie?” You asked after moment.

“Yes! We have to watch it now!” She replied excitedly. “I’m going to read you through this entire movie because I don’t know how else to express my jealousy!”

“Oh no!” You laughed and prepared yourself for an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Just getting ready for that good ‘ol date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Something that I forgot to say on the last chapter, I don’t exactly know where the actual location of this story is. Since I’m American I was thinking America. But, Tom was (I saw ‘was’ because I heard he has shaved it now) all scruffy and beardy in England with his cute lil doggie. So, England? America? I don’t know! Another thing, I know this chapter isn’t the date but I hit a block and I didn’t want it to sit in my drafts half written for forever like the last chapter did. I promise the next chapter will be the date!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 1,137

The sound of scratching on your bedroom door roused you from your sleep. The scratching continued as you yawned and stretched to wake yourself up.

“Shellie, don’t scratch the door!” You called to her as you stood from the bed. The scratching stopped momentarily and then continued on your way to the door.

“Good morning, you tiny twinkie!” You greeted her as you swung open the door. You referred to her as a twinkie sometimes because of the color of her fur. “Do you need to go outside?”

Her eyes lit up and she barked in excitement while bouncing around your feet. You hurried to the back door in fear she would just end up peeing on the floor. As soon as the door opened she took off like a lightning bolt into the backyard. You giggled at her and went to make sure her food and water bowls were filled.

You yawned again as you entered the living room. The blankets and popcorn bowls were still out from last night. When you picked up the blankets something fell out of them. The DVD case for Kong: Skull Island laid at your feet suddenly reminding you of your date with Tom tonight. How were you going to bring this up to him? Or would he bring it up with you? Should you just continue acting as if you don’t know? You sighed in frustration as you bent down to pick up the case.

“You dumb, attractive, handsome, stupid-“ you were interrupted by your phone buzzing on the table next to the couch. You felt your face pale when you saw Tom’s name and the fact that he was calling instead of texting this time. You took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Taking another quick moment to calm yourself, you finally answered.

“Hi, Tom!” You greeted trying not to sound nervous.

“Hello, beautiful!” His voice seemed to calm you a bit and your nervousness slowly faded as he continued. “I was just calling to see if we were still on for tonight. I have something planned.”

“Yes! I- No!” You shot up from your seat when you saw Shellie dragging a muddy stick, bigger than her own body, over the carpet.

“No?” You heard disappointment in Tom’s voice. “We could always-“

“No, no! Not you, Tom!” You reassured him as you rushed over to catch your puppy. “I left the back door open and Shellie dragging mud all over the carped with a stick.” You secures your phone between your ear and your shoulder as you picked up Shellie, successfully taking the stick from her.

“Oh, let her have the stick!” Tom laughed. “She deserves it!”

“But she just had a bath yesterday!” You looked down at her in your arms and she looked back up at you with her big eyes. She kept looking between you and the stick.

“It’s just a stick, love.” Tom chuckled.

You sighed and put Shellie down so you could throw the stick back outside. Before it even landed Shellie was bounded after it, ignoring all her actual toys that were strewn about the yard. You closed the door so she wouldn’t bring the stick back in.

“Are you two going to gang up on me like that all the time?” You asked making Tom laugh again.

“So, we’re still good for tonight?” He asked.

“Yes, we’re still good.” You confirmed.

“I’m so happy!” You could hear him smiling as he spoke and it made you smile as well. “Make sure to wear comfortable shoes!”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“You’re not planning on murdering are me are you? And you just really like it when there’s a chase?” You rolled your eyes at your own joke and wanted to slap yourself.

“As romantic as that sounds,” he chuckled. “That’s not what I had planned.”

“Oh, bummer.” You fake pouted.

“Maybe next time, love.” Every time he called you love it felt as if butterflies were swirling around in your stomach.

“Oh, one more thing.” You said as you got up from the couch. You could hear Shellie scratching at the back door. “I’ve never left Shellie home for more than an hour and I’m a bit worried about her.” You let her back in and she went straight to her food bowl. “Is it alright if you bring Bobby to hang out with her?”

“Of course, I can do that.”

“Oh, thank you!” You sighed in relief.

“Anything for you, darling.”

You blushed at his words and hand stop yourself from giggling like a little school girl.

“I gotta go, now. I haven’t showered or anything yet and I feel gross.” You said walking to your room and opening your closet.

“You got it, gorgeous! I’ll pick you up at seven. Is that alright?”

“It’s perfect!”

You both said your goodbyes and you hung up with a sigh and a dreamy look on your face. This man is going to make your heart burst if he doesn’t stop with all his compliments.

By now you had long forgotten your conversation about finding out he’s an actor. You were just too excited about tonight! Shellie came trotting into your room and you took out a dress to hold against yourself.

“What do you think, Shellie?” You asked her and did a pose. She just looked at you curiously.

“Yeah, you’re right. This color doesn’t look that good on me anyway.” You put the dress back and pulled out another.

“What about this one?” You twirled around with dress and the sudden action seemed to excite her. She barked at you happily and wagged her tail.

“I’ll wear this one, then! Thank you, Shellie!” You laid the dress out on your bed and picked her up to kiss her head. She returned the kiss with an excited kick on your cheek and you set her down giggling.

Next, you picked out a set of clothes to lounge around in until it was time for the date. Just some jeans and t-shirt. After you showered and ready for the day you glanced at the clock. Only 12 PM. You walked back out into the living room and plopped back onto the couch. The DVD case sat on the cushion next to you as a reminder. How could you keep forgetting.

“Damn you, you amazing, stupidly hot, British hunk of a man!” You yelled at the case. It didn’t even have his picture on the front but you still yelled at it as if you were talking to him. Shellie came running over due to your outburst and climbed into your lap. You scratched the top of her head and reached for remote to turn the TV on. Maybe there will be something on that could distract you for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Date niiiiight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I took quite a few breaks while writing this. I kept embarrassing myself or whatever. Is that weird? You ever write something and it just makes you blush? Ugh. also, sorry if the times are weird in the story. 7:00 pm is when it starts getting dark here now since daylight savings.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 2,370

It’s now 6:50 and you’re getting more and more nervous with each passing second. You shuffled around making sure there was enough food for Shellie and Bobby, making sure there were toys to distract them from getting into things they shouldn’t, and set the DVD case somewhere you would remember to remind yourself to return it to your friend.

You glanced at the clock. A red 6:57 flashed. You took a deep breath and let it slowly and smoothed out your dress.

“Wish me luck, Shellie.” You said in a shaky breath. Shellie could sense your nervousness and it reflected on her face. She still wagged her tail and looked up at you with her dog like smile.

At 7 o’clock on the dot a knock came from your door. Your heart kept into your throat and you tried to calm yourself on the way over. Despite how nervous you were you opened the door eagerly. It took you a moment to take in the sight before you. Tom’s clean shaven face and groomed hair. He wore a white button button up with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Before he could notice you staring you smiled and greeted him.

“Hi!” You both hugged and he kissed your cheek.

“You look gorgeous, darling!” He smiled and looked you over.

“You don’t look so bad either.” You giggled and poked his smooth chin.

“I just thought I’d clean up a bit.” He said proudly.

“You look handsome!” You giggled.

You heard the jingling of Shellie’s collar behind you. She whole body was shaking from excitement as she wagged her tail and gave little happy barks. That’s when you finally noticed Bobby.

“Come in!” You stepped aside let them through the door. As soon as Bobby was free from his leash he went on a mad chase for Shellie. They both ran around energetically as if they’ve been apart for too long.

“I’m glad Shellie has a friend.” You giggled and watched the two puppies.

“I’ve never seen Bobby as happy as he is now.” You felt his arm slip around your waist. “It looks like puppy love.”

You glanced up at him shyly with a blush as he smiled down at you.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked changing the subject.

“Y-yeah! Let’s go!”

He lead you outside to his car and opened the door for you. After you got in he shut the door and jogged around to the driver’s side. On the way you both joked and made small talk to learn more about each other.

Soon, you arrived at fancy Italian restaurant. You were amazed by the size of the place. Looking at all the other guests, you suddenly felt under dressed.

Tom turned to you, after talking to someone, and took your hand. You followed the person back outside to the outdoor tables. Each table had flowers off to the side and little candles lit in jars in the middle.

“I thought we could eat dinner and watch the sunset.” Tom smiled and pulled your chair out for you.

“So sweet!” You smiled and blushed.

“I’m glad you think so,” Tom took his seat across from you. “I was a bit nervous.” He admitted with a light blush.

“I love it! I’ve never been on a date with someone who’s put this much thought into it.” He smiled and briefly looked down feeling a bit shy. “It’s very romantic.”

“I’m probably most hopeless romantic you’ll ever meet.” He laughed and you laughed along. “I’m glad you like it.”

As he was about to reach for your hand a waiter approached your table and greeted you. You both greeted the waiter and he took your orders.

You both ordered your food and Tom ordered a fancy wine for you both. When your food arrived the small talk from the car continued. You thought maybe he would bring up something about being an actor but it hasn’t happened so far. You learned that he has sisters, he told you about how he’s into Shakespeare, and a few things from his childhood. He seemed to be more into learning about you than talking about himself. You also shared some details about your childhood, about your best friend, and little things you didn’t feel were important. As you talked you could see how he took in every word and made sure you knew he was listening. It made your heart flutter and you had to break eye contact a few times out of pure shyness.

When you finished dinner the sky was a nice mix of pinks and blues reminding you of cotton candy. Tom paid for the dinner and then lead you back to the car. Again, he opened the door for you and you climbed in. When Tom sat down he started the car eagerly.

“Now on to the main event of the evening!” He said pulling away from the restaurant.

“Main event?” You asked giggling.

“You’ll see.” He gave you a cheeky smile.

He drove for about 15 minutes before pulling up to a hotel. The parking lot was packed so obviously an event was being held there. Tom took your hand and lead you inside to a giant room. As Tom talked to the person standing by the door you glanced around. People were dancing as the music was blaring. What kind of event is this?

Your thoughts were interrupted when Tom wrapped his arm around your waist and took you inside.

“What is this for?” You leaned close to him and asked over the music.

“I got invited by a friend of mine and I asked him if I could bring you with me.” He seemed to be avoiding the question.

After introducing you to some of the people he knew he got you into the dance floor.

“Tom, I can’t dance!” You admitted shyly.

“You were lovely when we danced last night!”

“We stayed in one spot and it was slow!”

“Darling, relax and just follow me!” He gave you a reassuring smile and held your hands. He started dancing a tiny bit to help you loosen up. You giggled at his small jigs and hip wiggles. The next thing you know he’s spinning you around to the up beat music. You laughed as he effortlessly lead your every move into the next. Is there anything he can’t do?

You were surprised at yourself as you somehow kept up with his energy. He was spinning you again so fast your feet left the ground and he held you tight as you clutched his arm and laughed. When your feet touched the floor he spun you away at arms length and then pulled back into his chest. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and the other grabbed your hand.

You both continued dancing like this for a few more songs until you told him you needed a rest.

“I can tell you love dancing.” You pointed out with a laugh.

“I do! Especially when it’s with a love lady.” You playfully nudged his arm making him laugh.

“You’re making me blush!”

You stayed for a little while longer before telling his friends goodbye. On the car ride home it started raining. It was light at first but then turned heavy quickly. When you finally arrived home Tom grabbed a jacket from the back of his car and held it over your heads. You tried to hurry to the door but your foot caught on the curb and you tripped.

“Goodness, are you alright?” Tom asked dropping the jacket and helping you to your feet. The rain was now soaking you both.

“I’m fine.” He started helping you wipe off some of the wet grass and mud. “I might have had a bit to much to drink at the party.” You giggled.

When you looked up at him he had a serious look on his face. You were about to ask him what he was wrong but you were stopped by his mouth crashing into yours. The rain ran down your faces and soaked your hair. His arms wrapped around you and your hands cupped his cheeks then moved to tangle in his hair. He pulled you closer running his hands up and down your sides and moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly, he picked you up, causing you to squeak in surprise, and spun you around without breaking the kiss. When your feet were back on the ground and he had the biggest smile on his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night!” He yelled over the rain. His hands cupped your cheeks and you leaned into his touch.

“Why didn’t you?” You asked almost in a daze.

“At first I felt that our first kiss was rushed… but in the end I couldn’t help myself.” He leaned down and rested his forehead on yours. “You do something to me and I just can’t explain it.”

You didn’t know what to say so you just kept your eyes on his. No one has ever confessed to you like that. When you started shivering Tom picked up the forgotten jacket and waisted to time in rushing you to the door. You quickly unlocked it and rushed him inside. He hung the jacket on a hook and then ran a hand through his wet hair.

“Is that why you gave me your number at the park?” You asked trying not to stare at his see through shirt.

“I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I just let you walk away. When I saw you I felt…” he trailed off trying to think properly. He wanted to say what was on his mind but at the same times he didn’t want to scare you.

You stood there waiting patiently for him to continue. He took a deep breath and spoke. “It was like love at first sight.” He finally admitted.

Your heart felt as if it had stopped and you looked at him shocked. “Oh…” again, you didn’t know what to say.

“I-I’m sorry if that scares you or if you feel like we’re going too fast. I can slow down if you want me to.” He took a step towards you and out his hands on your shoulders. “I just know that I want to be with you. I’ll wait for as long as I have too.”

Your heart swelled at the confession and you threw your arms around his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around your waist and he buried his face in your hair.

“Tom,” your voice came out shaky like you were ready to cry but you held yourself together. “I think I love you, too. I feel so happy and comfortable when I’m with you.” You felt him plant a kiss on your neck and smile. “And you showed me such a good time tonight. You brought me out of my comfort zone for a bit and it was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

He pulled away from the hug only to pull you back in for a kiss. He backed up against the wall and you moaned. His mouth left yours to start trailing kisses down your chin, across your jaw, and down your neck. Your breathing was heavy as your hands ran up his chest. His lips crashed into yours once again. Just as you managed to get the top two buttons of his shirt undone you both were startled by barking. Your heads whipped around to see Shellie barking up at Tom and trying to get in between your feet.

“She probably thinks you’re hurting me.” You giggled.

He bent down and let her sniff his hand. “What a scary guard dog you are!” He chuckled. When she realized he meant no harm she returned to her usual happy self. Tom stood back up and gently pecked you on the lips with a smile.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” You asked shyly. “We can watch movies until we fall asleep.”

“That sounds lovely.” He kissed you again and let you up from the wall you were still pressed up against.

You brought him some dry sweatpants and a t-shirt, that was too big for you, to change into. When you met back up with him in the living room paled as he held the Skull Island DVD case.

“My friend brought that over to watch shortly after you left last night.” You somehow kept yourself from sounding nervous.

He turned around with a bright smile, surprising you. “What did you think? I had a great time with everyone on set.”

“I really liked it!” You smiled back. “You’re an amazing actor!” Then you looked up at him curiously. “Why did it seem like you were hiding this? Being famous, I mean. I’m not that big on movies so I’m not very caught up with all the actors and actresses. I only just found out when she brought the movie over.”

“I’m sorry if I seemed like I was hiding anything from you.” He set the movie down and gripped your hands. “I’ve decided to take a break this year and I’m focusing on relaxing.” He pulled you into his chest ran his hands up and down your back in a comforting way. “The last thing I want to do hide anything from you.”

“I’m so sorry!” You started panicking but he just laughed and kissed the top of your head.

“There’s no reason to apologize, sweetheart. You’re perfectly fine.” He smiled at you reassuringly. “Let’s just lay down and watch movies, yeah?”

“What do you wanna watch?” You asked making your way over to your collection.

“Anything you want!” He said popping himself down next to the small puppy pile at one end of the couch. You popped one of your favorite movies in and curled up into Tom’s side. Finally feeling relaxed you could feel yourself growing sleepy. You tried to stay awake for as long as you could but eventually sleep took over. Not long after, Tom fell asleep with his head leaning on yours and you wrapped in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry it’s not as long as the others! I ran out of ideas for this, unfortunately. I really did enjoy writing this story! I wasn’t planning on going over two chapters but here we are with six! Also, I’m sorry if it’s not what anyone was expecting.
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,096

Tom’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone strumming an instrument and singing along. His looked at the clock below the tv an saw it already twelve in the afternoon. He slowly sat up, stretched his arms and legs, and let out a big yawn.

He followed the sound of the music and ended up in the doorway to you bedroom. There you sat with you ukulele, strumming and singing away. Bobby lay in front of you with his head on your leg, looking ready to fall asleep an second. Shellie was on your bed watching you. Your back was facing Tom you didn’t hear I’m walk in behind you.

“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be. Dream a little dream of me.”

“Ukulele, huh?” Tom’s voice made you jump, disturbing poor Bobby.

“Yeah, I’ve been playing for a while.” You smiled. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“No, no, you’re fine.” He reassured you. “It was nice.”

“If you want I can still make some breakfast.” You got off the floor and placed your ukulele on your dresser.

“Oh, yes, please!”

He followed you into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools while you started preparing the food.

As you worked you were oblivious to the adoring look Tom had on his face.

“I had a lot of fun last night.” You said without looking at him. You didn’t want him to see your blush.

“Maybe we should go on another date again soon, then.” He smiled.

“Absolutely.” You put the plate of food in front of him and smiled.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you close, kissing you. You smiled into the kiss as your hands came up to cup his face.

*Two Years Later*

After dating for two years, Tom asked you to move in with him and you agreed. It took a while for you to get used to seeing yourself in news articles. Sometimes Tom would talk about you in interviews and it would embarrass you. For a while he would get asked how you met quite often but he didn’t mind it at all. It’s one of his favorite memories with you and his face lit up every time someone asked.

It also took some time getting used to Tom traveling. Sometimes he would be gone for weeks or months. He always made time to call you and leave you good morning/night texts. There were times when you would receive a delivery of your favorite flowers so you knew he was thinking of you. You’d text him right away to say thank you and you love and miss him.

Unfortunately, this is one of those times where Tom is gone. On the bright side, he’s supposed to be back in two days. Your friend has been keeping you company so you don’t get lonely.

“Thanks for the girls night out!” You smiled at your friend as she pulled up to your house.

“Of course! I couldn’t just let you sit around and wait for Tom. You’d go crazy!”

“You’re the best!” You leaned over and hugged her then said your goodbyes. She waited until you were inside to drive away and you turned to give her one last wave before shutting the door.

As you kicked off your shoes you heard the putter patter of paws coming to greet you. Bobby and Shellie jumped at your legs excitedly and you laughed, patting their heads.

“Hi, guys! Were you good-“ you stopped mid sentence when you spotted the back door. It was wide open and you swore you locked it before you left. You slipped your shoes back on in case you needed to run. Then, you grabbed the pepper spray Tom got you. The dogs watched you curiously as you inched your way towards the back door. You peaked through the doorway and gasped. The trees were wrapped in lights, along with lanterns hanging from the branches. Below the tree was small table decorated with a candle lit dinner for two and…

“Tom!” You screamed in excitement. You dropped the pepper spray and ran right into his arms. The dogs ran after you wanting to join in on the excitement.

“I’ve missed you so much!” He caught you as you jumped into his arms and spun you around.

“I missed you, too! You’re back early!”

“I was able to work a few things out so I could surprise you.” He set you down but didn’t let go of you.

“This is the greatest surprise ever!” You squealed.

“It’s not over yet.” He smiled.

“Is it the romantic dinner?” You asked looking at all the pretty lights and table settings.

“Good guess, but no.”

“What is it?”

“First, we’ll eat and then I’ll tell you.” He leaned down and kissed you.

“Fiiiiine!” You fake pouted and he chuckled.

While you ate, Tom told you about his trip and how he got to come home early. It delighted you to know he has no trips planned for a while. You love supporting him and try to complain as little as possible but you missed him dearly.

“Thank you for dinner, babe. I love it!” You said as you both finished up.

“There’s still dessert.” Tom winked at you and you smiled.

He got up, taking his plate and yours into the house. You waited a minute before he came back out with Bobby and Shellie in toe, sniffing at what he had in his hands. He set a medium sized box down in front of you, the kind that pastries might come in, and you looked at him curiously.

“Go on.” He urged with a smile.

You flipped open the lid and your hands flew to your mouth as you gasped. “Tom, oh my god!” Inside was your favorite cake with ‘will you marry me’ written in chocolate drizzle. You turned back to Tom who is now kneeling with a ring in hand.

“Will you?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, I will!” You got up from your chair and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you so much!” You cried onto his shoulder!”

“Oh, darling. I love you, too.” He held you as you cried and swayed you comfortingly.

When you were able to calm down he stood up and put the ring on your hand with a smile. “You’ve made me the happiest man on the planet.”

“Well, you’ve made me the happiest woman on the planet.” You sniffled, making him chuckle.


	7. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: You decide to surprise Tom by asking him to marry you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, it’s me, your friendly neighborhood River! I made an alternate ending to Puppy Love! It was a spur of the moment thing so I’m sorry if this is a bit weird. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None 
> 
> Word count: 1,325

Your heart was racing in your chest and your hands shook as you reached into your pocket to feel circular, metal object. You let out a shaky breath as you looked down at Shellie, who looked up at you happily. Her ears were perked up and her nubby tail was wagging, thinking you might be pulling a treat out of your pocket.

“Shellie, what if this is a mistake?” You asked, second guessing yourself. Her tail only wagged more when she heard her name. “What if he says no?”

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You’re sitting on the bench, in the exact spot, in the park where you first met Tom. He’s supposed to arrive from his trip today and you wanted to ask him to marry you. At first you were unsure because, generally, a man would ask a woman to marry him. But, it’s 2018 for heaven’s sake and the times are changing!

A conversation you overheard in a café a few weeks ago only pushed you further into putting your plan into action. Two women sat not far from you, one complaining that she’s tired of waiting for her boyfriend to propose to her.

“If he doesn’t propose soon, I’ll just break it off with him. We probably just weren’t meant to be.”

You wanted to ask “If you’re tired of waiting on him, then why not do it yourself?” but you stayed silent, already knowing the answer. The scene played in your head.

“Men propose to women! It’s tradition?”

You scoffed at the imaginary conversation. Well, what if it’s two women, or two men? People can be so ridiculous. That’s the moment you decided you were going to propose to Tom. You don’t want to be the one sitting and wondering when he’s going to pop the question just because it’s not the social norm for a women to ask for a man’s hand in marriage.

Your thoughts were interrupted the sound of a dog barking not far from you. Shellie barked back excitedly when she saw Tom and Bobby. You quickly stood from the bench and started rehearsing what you were going to say.

*TOM’S POV*

After a long work related trip Tom was finally home. He climbed out of the car and eagerly made his way to the front door. The image of your beautiful face and feeling of your lips on his filled his mind.

“Honey, I’m home!” He called out expecting you to tackle him in a hug and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Instead, he was only greeted by an excited Bobby. Bobby barked at him excitedly and jumped at his legs making Tom laugh. He put his luggage aside and bent down to pet Bobby.

“Hey, buddy! Do you know where everyone is?” Bobby responded by trying to lick Tom’s face. He grew more confused when he noticed Shellie was nowhere in sight either. Tom stood up and started checking all the rooms in the house. You’re not in the kitchen, the living room, bathroom, or the bedroom. He even checked the back yard but there was no signs of you or Shellie.

Now Tom is getting worried. What if you were out walking Shellie and abducted? He quickly shook that thought from his head, not wanting it to be true. Maybe you left a note? He made his way back into the kitchen with Bobby close behind. Stuck to the fridge was a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He took the paper and unfolded it to see the message.

‘Meet us where we first met. I have a surprise for you!’

By ‘us’ he assumed you meant Shellie, too.

Tom looked down at Bobby, all the worry faded from his face. “Looks like we’re going to the park!” Bobby’s face lit up at the word ‘park’ and barked excitedly at Tom.

Bobby could hardly stay still as Tom attached his leash. He pressed his nose onto the crack of the door as he waited for Tom to put on his jacket and grab yours as well. The sound of the doorknob turning made Bobby whine in excitement and Tom laughed when he practically lunged out the door.

“Calm down, buddy! You don’t want to hurt yourself!”

Thankfully, the walk to the park wasn’t long. He took the path to the spot you first met and he saw you sitting on the bench. Bobby barked happily when he saw you and Shellie barked back, happy to see Tom after his long trip. He noticed how nervous you looked when you stood up but you still smiled when you saw him.

*YOUR POV*

“I missed you so much, sweetheart!” Tom happily pulled you into a tight hug.

“I missed you, too!” You wrapped your arms around his neck and refused to let go when he went to pull away, making him laugh.

“So, what is this ‘surprise’?” Tom asked.

He noticed how your cheeks grew red. You released him from your death grip of a hug and the nervousness was clear in your voice.

“Right,” you gulped and fiddled with the end of Shellie’s leash. “Tom, I asked you to come here to place where we first met because I have something important to ask you.” This is it. This is the moment and the entire speech you had rehearsed a million times was now jumbled mess in your head. Your nervousness made you fumble over your words but Tom still listened patiently.

Fuck it, you finally decided. You don’t need some silly speech! Tom’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open in shock as you lowered to one knee and pulled the ring out. He looked at it in disbelief as ran his fingers through his hair, trying to process everything. “Thomas Hiddleston, will you marry me?”

“Yes! A million times yes!” He pulled you up and kissed you passionately. He wrapped an arm around you and dipped you backwards making you laugh into the kiss. When you pulled away and straightened yourselves you shyly placed the ring on his hand.

“I love you so much!” He pulled you in for another hug and you buried your face in his shoulder to hide your blush.

“I love you, too!”

You leaned up to kiss him again but you suddenly felt a leash wrap around the back of your legs. Shellie had spotted some birds pecking at the ground and started barking at them. You were going to tell her to stop but she got excited when the birds flew away and lunged forward to chase them. Quickly, you tried step over the leash but your foot got caught and you found yourself falling. Your hands flew up to cling to Tom but all you got was a fist full of his shirt and you ended up dragging him down with you. Tom toppled down on top of you and you landed with a harsh thud.

“Are you alright?!” Tom panicked. He leaned up on his hands and knees to get his weight off of you.

You took a moment to process what happened and then looked up at him with a smirk. “This seems oddly familiar.”

Tom sighed in relief at your joke. “Let’s get you off the ground.” He laughed. You took his hands and he easily lifted you up. Shellie sat innocently by your feet and acted like nothing happened.

“I swear I didn’t plan for that!” You joked and Tom let out his adorable laugh.

“She’s smart! She knew what she was doing!” Tom looked down at Shellie and winked at her. She wagged her tail happily in response.

“Now,” You said, regaining Tom’s attention. “Where were we?” You teased and wrapped your arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. “Hmm, I think here…” he said and kissed you just as passionately as earlier.


End file.
